


Prince Eugene

by rab5298



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: A prince falls in love with a princess, Actor portrayals as always, Brothers and Sisters Relationship, Cajun Prince, Doc Roe is a sweetheart, Drama, Easy Company is like the Knights of the Round Table from Arthurian Legends, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Violence, Fantasy-AU, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Following Your Heart, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gene is also very noble, Gene is an amazing swordsman, Gene is very similar to Prince Charming on OUAT, Heroes & Heroines, Inspiration from classic fantasy stuff, Knights - Freeform, Lies, Magic, Making mistakes and making ammends, Mild Language, Mother-Son Relationship, Not a Mary Sue, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Prince!Eugene, Princesses, Rebelliousness, Regret, Romance, Royalty, Shame, Some comedic elements, Some lines from Band of Brothers but not a whole lot, Some stuff that you'd almost find in The Lord of the Rings, Stuff you read about in fairytales, Swordfighting, The other Easy boys will come in later chapters, The soldiers of Easy Company are different knight ranks, There will be drawings of the characters too!, This story is all in good fun. No disrespect to the real men of course., True Love, Tumblr gave me the idea since Doc's referred to as the Cajun Prince., Villains, Young Gene, action and adventure, happy endings, hbo, keeping secrets, some suggestive content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rab5298/pseuds/rab5298
Summary: Eugene Roe lives a seemingly perfect life. As a prince, he has a good relationship with his parents, the people of Toccoa, and the people who work in the castle, is a skilled swordsman, and has a knack for healing the wounded exceptionally well. All of his life, he has been preparing for the day he will take his father’s place on the throne and become the new king. It is something Eugene takes with honor and pride, until a law states that he must take a wife before ascending the throne, which causes his mother to intervene in trying to arrange a marriage for him before it’s too late for her and her husband.Having no say in this process at all, Eugene becomes fed-up with having to constantly follow orders and runs away, feeling betrayed and that no one will listen to him. That changes when he meets a local girl named Rachel who was raised by merchants. The two develop a deep bond of trust, resulting in an attraction between the two and an eventual romance. Things blossom quickly for the young prince and the merchant girl, until Eugene discovers a secret about Rachel that could destroy them both.Fantasy and the boys of Easy Company collide in Prince Eugene, an alternate universe story about following your heart.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note  
> Have you ever felt pressured by someone? I'm sure most of us have at some point in our lives experienced it one way or another. Perhaps it's living up to certain expectations people have for you for example as soon as you hit college or a certain age range, you are expected to be with a partner to complete you, or to make your parents happy and proud, you have to get good grades and high honors, etc. Sometimes it can be a good thing. Other times, it's too much and you end up crying yourself to sleep or lying awake in bed unable to sleep because you feel overwhelmed with thoughts that never seem to keep quiet and stress you out ; another thing several of us can relate to.  
> Prince Eugene is the most personal story I've written to date. Ever since my freshman year of college, I have always been asked if I have a boyfriend or if I'm seeing someone, or another question of the latter, along with having other people suggest what I should do and that their opinion is the number one decision instead of what I want to do to make myself happy. It’s difficult to try and not listen to other people’s options but I am still learning to trust my gut and do what makes me happy.   
> The characters in this story are the same characters from Band of Brothers that we all know and love, but you will see them in a different light and in a land that is filled with villains who have the ability to shape shift, faraway kingdoms so close you can almost see them outside of your bedroom window, epic battles like those you have read in Arthurian Legends and the Lord of the Rings, a fair maiden who has captured the heart of the Cajun Prince, but hides a big secret.  
> I certainly hope you enjoy this story. I hope your imagination will fully immerse you with this world and these characters and take you on an incredible journey. There are moments where you will laugh, moments where you will cry or just question “What the fudge cake did I just read?!” But that is all part of the process. I do hope you will be able to put yourself into Eugene’s shoes and to see part of yourself in him, like I do. Happy reading!
> 
> -Rachel
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my Fantasy Music Playlist!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfYeGaTpdL4&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=1
> 
> *For the Prologue, please listen to these songs:  
> 1\. A Father's Pride- Mark Isham (from Once Upon a Time Season 5): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfYeGaTpdL4&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=1
> 
> 2\. The Farthest Land(Reprise)-Kou Otani (from Shadow of the Colossus): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdV3k8i1Cyw&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=2
> 
> 3\. Belle's Story- Mark Isham (from Once Upon a Time)-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_ki2xyguDQ&index=4&t=0s&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD
> 
> 4\. Lost in Emyn Muil-Howard Shore (from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkTvWbS4n-w&index=4&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD (2:08-
> 
> 5\. The Opening-Ruven Wegner (fan rendition of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Music. This is the music I imagine if this was a DVD main menu/opening titles of a movie) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xylDKGSqKDI&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=6&t=0s

There once was a kingdom that lay across a large river that would sparkle like diamonds in the sunlight and had thriving green fields and plentiful rains year round.  The kingdom was home to a young boy who was no older than nine years of age. He was a cute little fellow, with thick, coarse hair that was as dark as a raven’s wing and gentle blue eyes so dark that one could easily mistake them for brown. His skin was a pale ivory that seemed to catch in the light. The boy sat at the water’s edge, soaking in the warm sunlight, sometimes picking different herbs for his grandmother’s healing remedies.  It was his favorite spot to play or to sit and think.

Suddenly, other voices began echoing from the other side of the hill that led back to the castle.  It was a mixture of men, women and children’s voices. The boy knew the voices too well;his mother’s voice sometimes slipping into French whenever she would speak to his father, his older sisters snickering to themselves, and his younger brothers playfully shoving each other.  He stood up and brushed the dirt off the back of his trousers and ran to his family.

“Told you he’d be here, Maud,” said his father, a broad smile crossed over his face, the crinkles becoming more prominent in his once youthful looks.  

“Where else would Eugene be, Ed?” replied his mother.  She smoothed the top of her dark locks, the hints of gray starting to show in the roots, but still a beautiful woman with round cheeks.  Gene stopped once his father scooped him up and hugged him, Gene reciprocating the affection as best as he could, despite his skinny arms.  He lifted his head up and met his father’s kind gaze.

“Hello, father,” he said with a shy smile.

“Hello Eugene!” said his father with a playful smile.  King Edward placed his son back down on the ground and ruffled his raven locks, causing him to giggle.  “Good lord you’re growing too fast, Eugene! I don’t think I’ll be able to pick you up much longer!”

“Playing by the river again, I see?” said Maud.  “Oh Eugene. You got dirt all over your nice clothes too!” Gene looked down at his hands and fell silent as he shrugged his shoulders up slowly and tucked his hands behind his back and looked up at his parents with big eyes.

“I’m sorry, mama,” he said softly.  “I was just playing.” His mother knelt down to her third son’s level and wiped the dust off of his cheeks and smiled gently.

“Well, guess it’s not too big of a deal,” she said.  “When we go back, we’ll get you cleaned up alright?” Gene smiled a toothy grin and nodded his head quickly.  Maud stood up and brushed off her long gown and stood next to her husband. “Now then, Edward wasn’t there something you were wanting to give to Eugene?”

“Yes indeed there was,” said Ed.  He knelt back down to Gene’s level, the gentle smile never left his face.  “Eugene, will you hold out both of your hands for me, please?” The young prince held his arms out in front of him,like he was about to be given a large basket.  “Now, close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to, alright?”

“Yes, papa,” said Gene, almost unable to contain his excitement.  Gene closed his eyes and nearly giggled, curiously wondering what his surprise was. He almost opened his eyes too soon but kept them shut as tightly as he could as his father placed an object across his arms. King Edward stood up and gave his son room, making sure his eyes were still closed.  

“Okay. Now you can open them,” he said.  Gene opened his eyes slowly. They quickly doubled in size, his mouth forming a large “o” shape seeing what his surprise was; a sword wrapped in a handsome brown leather sheath with a polished black hilt that had three grey circles on each part of the handle.  

“Wow,” said the boy under his breath, astonished.  He attached the sheath to his hip, taking a hold of the obsidian hilt, unsheathing it, a loud _shing_ echoed in the atmosphere as Gene continued looking at the blade.  It was lightweight, but sturdy and well-balanced. The blade glinted in the sunlight, allowing Gene to see his reflection in it.  “A real sword!”

“It was your grandfather’s,” replied the king, reminiscing.  “He kept it in good condition after all these years, knowing one day you would be old enough to learn how to use it.  A prince must always protect and look after the people he cares about and his kingdom.” Gene kept looking at the sword in wonder, moving it ever so carefully as he put it back into his sheath.  

“I promise, I’ll take good care of it, papa,” said Gene, dutifully.  “On my honor.”

“I know you will, my boy,” chuckled the king.  He ruffled his son’s locks once again, earning himself a laugh as he tried to fix his hair.  “Now then, why don’t we try out that sword of yours on the castle training grounds, huh?”

“Yes of course!” said Gene, elatedly.  The young prince broke into a run back over the hill, one hand holding his hilt so it wouldn’t smack his side.  

“Careful, Eugene!” called his mother.  “Don’t poke your eye out or hurt somebody with that thing!” She turned towards her husband and tapped his stomach.  “A sword, Edward? That’s not the kind of training he needs!”

“Maud, I understand your concern,” said the king, calmly.  “But, he needs the training. You never know when he could find himself in trouble with one of our enemies---especially with _those_ three still on the loose.”

“Eugene can take care of himself,” said Maud, calmly.  She rested a hand against her husband’s chest and rested her head against his shoulder. “ _Without_ violence.  Instead he needs to start learning how to speak to girls because sooner or later, that day is going to come, whether he wants it to or not.”  

***

Gene walked through the forest that lead back to the castle.  He glanced around the whole area looking at the tall trees, hearing the birds chirp to one another.  He almost forgot how beautiful and serene the forest was, especially in the late afternoon. Everything was lush and fertile, much like the grass close to the river. He liked spending time in it, however not for too long for he knew how dangerous it could get, especially after dark.  Gene held his sword next to him comfortably, sometimes whistling with the birds to see if they would echo back. 

The whistling stopped all of a sudden, an eerie silence fell over the once peaceful forest. It was quiet.  Too quiet. Suddenly, more voices started speaking in soft whispers, sounding like it was closing in on him.  Gene’s hand shook as he unsheathed his sword out of foolishness but it made him feel better to whatever was out there.

“Who--who’s there?” he said trying to make himself sound brave in hopes of masking his underlying fear. He held his sword out in front of him and swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.  “Show yourself!” The whispers stopped as Gene kept his guard up, looking over his shoulder several times as he gripped his weapon tightly. He turned around, only to be greeted with three figures that were surrounding him; two of them were boys around his age, perhaps a bit older or in their teens and the third, a girl. 

“Hello, your highness,” said the girl in a seductive tone. Her skin was a sickly, pale white, her hair crimson, like blood and her eyes a harsh gold as she sneered at the little boy.  

“Aww look Vera,” said one of the boys who looked exactly like the girl but was much taller and had a more muscular build. He spoke with a thick Scottish accent, his harsh gold eyes flickering like flames on an open hearth, sometimes growing darker if he turned his head one way or another, making them appear soulless. A wicked sneer crossed over his lips.  “Wee lad’s shakin’ for his mummy!” Gene turned in a circle, still holding his sword out in front of him.

“Doesn’t matter now does it, scrub?” said the second boy, gruffly.  He had sickly pale skin much like the other two but he had dark brown hair and a small face who still looked like a child. “Mummy or daddy won’t be able to hear you scream.” Gene backed away slowly as the trio moved towards him.  His hands clammed up around the hilt of his blade but he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him back in the other direction.

“Get him!” yelled the boy with the dark hair.  All three of them drew daggers from their sleeves and began chasing after the little boy. 

 

Gene didn’t stop running until he knew he was far enough away from those three figures.  

“Papa! Papa!” cried Gene.  His father and mother came down the hill in worry.  

“Eugene?” said his father.  “Eugene what happened?” Gene tried to catch his breath and explain everything to his mother and father, still terrified that the three figures weren’t that far behind. 

“Three--three people---three people were in the woods,” breathed the little boy.  “They surrounded me---” before Gene could finish his sentence, his mother grabbed him, his brothers and sisters protectively as the three figures came out to the spot.” 

“Ed!” cried Maud.  The king turned his head and unsheathed his sword.  

“Maud, take the children back to the castle,” he said staying unnaturally calm.  “Now!” Without hesitation, Maud gathered everyone as quickly as she could, running back with all five of her children, Gene sometimes glancing back over at his father to see if he was going to be alright. 

“Alright then,” said the king.  “Do you worst!”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, I know this says chapter two but it really is Chapter One. I have no idea how to fix it on here so if it looks weird, that's why because Chapter 1 is the Prologue and Chapter 2 is Chapter 1 just in case if anybody gets confused! It will be like that for all the chapters so I figured I should address it now.
> 
> Please listen to these songs while you read:  
> 1.Epic Celtic Battle Music-Battle For Camelot (Tartalo Music): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NBpu3Fhvkdc&index=120&t=0s&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD
> 
> 2.Theoden King/The Funeral of Theodred-Howard Shore (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=heVNb4ureTo&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=5 (0:00-1:53)
> 
> 3\. Concerning Hobbits-Howard Shore (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pGaz_qN0cw&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=8
> 
> 4.The Knave-Mark Isham (Once Upon a Time): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPtt63I757Y&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=7 (I have officially dubbed this as Babe's theme. You'll see why in the coming chapters.)
> 
> 5\. Edoras-Howard Shore (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=511eYMXvP-s&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=8 (2:51-end)
> 
> 6\. We Are Both-Mark Isham (Once Upon a Time): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUGocE7Sw-Y&index=9&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD
> 
> 7\. A Father's Pride (it's the same song from the prologue. I think this will be Eugene's theme. It'll show up again in a lot of places because of that sense of innocence and I think it works with Gene's character really well.)

~FOURTEEN YEARS LATER~

 _CLANG!_ The sound of two blades crossing against each other rang out across the training grounds, the sound of boots scuffling across the dusty terrain, followed by grunts of the two men caught up in the scuffle and cheering from an elite group of soldiers that served the royal family for generations; Easy Company.  Gene wiped the sweat off of his brow with the back of his hand and turned his sword in his hand comfortably. He had grown into a handsome young man, now twenty-three years of age and almost a spitting image of his father. His dark blue eyes watched the other man who stood across from him intently. The second man had light brown hair and brown eyes to match. On one of his cheeks ran a scar, close to the side of his nose then across the rest of his cheek, but was much friendlier than he appeared to be.

“Come on, Gene,” said the man, with an encouraging tone to his voice.  “You can do better than that! I know you can!” Gene wiped more sweat off of his face with his hand, shaking it quickly before charging at the man again, letting out a battle cry.  Their swords clashed once again, this time Gene had the advantage only causing more cheers from the soldiers again.

“I ain’t slacking off, Sgt. Lipton if that’s what you’re wondering,” said Gene in his soothing Cajun accent.   He performed a riposte, swinging both of their swords upwards in a flourish as he tried to take Lipton’s half sword away, only to have the sergeant lunge at him. Gene voided quickly as he blocked his blows, stepping backwards and nearly tripping over his feet. The two men circled around each other slowly keeping their weapons drawn upwards.

“Never said you were!” called Lipton. He propelled himself forward using his back leg and thrusted his sword towards Gene a couple of times. “Don’t get cocky.” Gene deflected both of Lipton’s attacks successfully, thinking he had finally gained the advantage again.  A broad smile formed over Gene’s lips as he pushed the blade against the other, each blade scraping together like it was being sharpened for battle.

“If anything,” said Gene calmly.  “Think it might be you who’s a bit rusty, sergeant.” Lipton shoved the prince off of him, hearing a loud thud and an “oof” as Gene lay on his back, feeling like the wind was just knocked out of his lungs.  He almost didn’t have time to react when he heard Lipton yelling and running straight for him. Gene held his sword up just in time as Lipton’s blade scraped against his as Gene tried to get himself off of the ground using all the strength he could muster. Gene felt his hands becoming slick with perspiration. His muscles in his upper arms felt like they were going to give out at any moment as he shook from holding Lipton’s weight.

“Come on, Doc! Come on, Doc!” called the other soldiers in an uneven and overlapping chorus of clapping and chanting.  “You got this! Hang tough. You can do it! Get up!”

“Come on, Doc.  Give it all you got! Don’t give up!” called Lipton as he towered above him. “Keep fighting! Keep fighting!”    Sweat trickled down the side of Gene’s face as he tried to push back, despite his energy depleting.

 _Come on, Eugene.  Do something!_ He thought to himself.  He brought his head up slightly bringing his eyes to Lipton’s stomach area.  Gene raised both of his legs and thrust his feet as hard as he could into Lipton’s stomach causing him to keel over and hold his lower body. Gene flipped himself back up to standing, taking the chance while Lipton was still in a vulnerable state. He swung his sword as Lipton struggled to keep up with Gene’s rhythmic movements.  

With a flourish of his hand, Gene caught Lipton’s blade, circling it around a couple of times before releasing it from Lipton’s grasp.  He elbowed Lipton in the chest, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Gene pointed the tip of his blade at Lipton’s neck as both men caught their breaths and looked each other straight in the eyes.  

“I think we’ll call this one a draw, sergeant?” said Gene with a gentle smile.  He stuck his hand out to Lipton. “What say you?” A warm smile crossed over Lipton’s face as he gripped Gene’s hand tightly and laughed.  The young prince started laughing as he pulled his instructor up off the ground. The two men shook hands then hugged each other as if to congratulate one another on a job well done.  The other soldiers applauded and cheered. Lipton and Gene broke away from their hug, patting each other’s backs as they made their way back to the group of soldiers.

“Excellent work today, Gene,” said Lipton beaming.  “All that training you had as a kid certainly paid off!”

“Guess it’s a good thing I started early then, huh,” said Gene with a chuckle.  Lipton gave Gene’s shoulder another friendly pat before congregating with the others.

“Alright boys,” said Lipton to the other soldiers in Easy Company. “Shower and change out of your training gear.  You can enjoy a short reprieve but be back here by dinnertime. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” replied Easy.  Some of the soldiers shook hands with Gene on their way to the barracks, sometimes offering up their congratulations and nods of approval.  Another soldier who was a little rounder than some of the others carried a small silver flask.

“Gentlemen!” called the man. His accent wasn’t as smooth as Gene’s and sounded like he was a perfect mixture of the south and not too far up north.  “There’s hot food and fresh water with your names on it. Please make sure you get yourselves checked out in the apothecary if something is hurting! That goes for you too, Babe.”

“Hey! I’m not that clumsy, Spina!” called another soldier with the same accent.  Babe Heffron was younger than his fellow knights perhaps by a couple years, a squire at least but very close in age to Gene.  His bright red hair shone like fire in the late afternoon sun, much like his quippy remarks. His pale, youthful face almost washed out completely by the sun’s rays, his brown eyes dark and filled with a childlike wonder as he tried not to laugh.  Gene held back his own laughter by hiding his mouth behind his fist.

“Some things never change in Toccoa do they?” said Gene, a light chuckle escaping from his pink lips as he looked at the ground. Spina shook his head slowly, letting out a titter.

“No they do not,” he replied.  “I’ll tell ya one thing that’s changed.  My best friend in the entire kingdom kicking ass and taking names!” Gene smiled towards the ground humbly.

“C’mon, Ralph,” said Gene.  “I wasn’t _that_ good.”

“Nonsense!” said Spina proudly.  “Gene, I’ve known you for what, fourteen years now? You, good sir have improved in your swordsmanship! I’ve seen it.  Lip’s seen it. We’ve all seen it!” Gene smiled modestly at the ground. He held his arm as he rested comfortably against the grey brick wall, his knee slanted against it. “Ah! See? There’s that smile! You can’t hide the truth, Gene.”  The smile fell from his lips as he heaved a sigh.

“It’s days like this I wish I could spend longer out here,” said Gene quietly.  He looked down at the ground as Spina offered him the flask. Gene brought his head up slowly glancing at the flask, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Don’t worry,” said Spina.  He unscrewed the cap of the flask and offered it to Gene again.  “It’s just water.” Gene took the flask gently, taking a swig of the liquid.  The cold water touched his lips, giving him a short sensation of relief but not enough to draw his mind away from his thoughts and the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  

“Thanks,” he said quietly.  Gene returned the flask to Spina’s hands and returned his gaze back down towards the ground.  Spina knew Gene was quiet. Even when they were children, he usually kept to himself. Sometimes it was near impossible getting him to open up about what was troubling him, but this silence spoke stronger than normal.

“What’s going on, Gene?” said Spina as gently as he could.  Gene shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, his lips frowned to one side like he was biting the inside of his cheek.

“Nothing,” replied Gene softly.  He crossed his arms over his chest, adjusting his position on the wall as he looked up, heaving a long sigh.  Spina continued looking at his friend’s desolate expression. He knew when something was wrong and wasn’t going to stop until he found the source of the problem to help his friend, whatever it was he was dealing with.

“Gene,” said Spina, a bit more earnestly.  He placed his hand on one of Gene’s shoulders.  The prince turned his head towards his friend who gave him a look that read _Don’t bottle your feelings up.  Tell me what’s going on._ Gene took a deep breath and sighed as he walked away from Spina and sat down on a wooden stool. He rubbed his thumbs on the outside of his hands.

“You know that law that says how I have to get married before I can take the throne?” said Gene, wistfully.  

“Oh,” said Spina quietly.  “Right. I--I forgot about that.” Gene shrugged his shoulders again.  He rested a knuckle against one of his cheeks and scowled at the ground.

“It’s stupid,” he said.  “Everyday, mama keeps bringing up the issue and tries arranging meetings with all these women.  It’s exhausting. It’s like there’s a new one every goddamn day!” Gene massaged his temples and looked back down at the ground.  “I never know when I have to meet with another princess. I’m always the last to know things. It’s annoying. Even more annoying, my mother says if I don’t chose someone, she’s gonna chose for me---whether I like it or not.”

“Jesus,” said Spina under his breath.  “Talk about a pushover.” Gene heaved another deep sigh as he held his head in his hands.  

“I don’t wanna marry to annex two kingdoms together,” said Gene, his gaze still low to the ground. “I don’t wanna be forced to marry anybody. I wish this goddamn law never existed! It’s ruining my life, Spina!”  Gene ran his fingers through his hair angrily, choking back a sob. Spina placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder again.

“Deep breaths, Gene,” said Spina as calmly as he could form the words.  “Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth.” Gene did as Spina instructed, taking shaky breaths to fight the tears that wanted to fall down his cheeks, performing this action several times to get his head back to thinking in a clearer space as a few tears fell from his eyes.

“You have no idea how bad this is getting, Ralph,” sniffed Gene.  He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand quickly before clasping his hands together, his elbows resting on top of his thighs as he took another shaky breath.

“God,” said Spina under his breath sympathetically.  “In the years of our friendship that I’ve known you, it must be destroying you.”

“It’s those thoughts that keep me up at night,” said Gene softly.  “It’s destroying me alright. Destroying my happiness that’s what.” Gene let out another sigh and wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his cheek on top of them.  “I feel like I can’t reason with her, Spina. I’ve tried everything, except my mother is very set in her ways.” Gene let out another sigh as he closed his eyes for a minute, wishing he could forget about his duties to his kingdom for just a few minutes. He wanted to go back to his favorite childhood spot by the river and stay there for however long he wanted to, not answering to anybody except himself.

“God Gene,” said Spina sympathetically.  “I’m so sorry you have to continue to deal with this.” Spina took his best friend into his arms and hugged him, like a father would with his own son. Gene was a little hesitant whenever one of his friends tried to show him affection, however he would take it when needed, now was one of those moments in which he needed it badly.  He reciprocated Spina’s hug and leaned into his chest. “It’s alright, buddy. I gotcha. Ol’ Spina’s gonna help you in anyway I can.”

“Thanks, Spina,” said Gene quietly as he closed his eyes.  “I appreciate you having my back all these years.”

“It’s what I’m here for, Gene,” said Spina.  “You’re my best friend. You looked out for me, now it’s my turn to return the favor and look out for you.” Gene brought his head up to meet his friend’s reassuring gaze. Spina pat him on the back before gripping his shoulder firmly and smiled, letting Gene know that he had his full trust.  “You ever need anyone to come and talk to about your problems, I’m always here.” Gene smiled a bit more broadly, thankful knowing that he and Spina still maintained a strong and supportive friendship over the years.

“Eugene!” called his mother’s voice from the castle.  “Eugene, darling, where are you?” Gene stood up and heaved a heavy sigh as he dusted off the back of his pants.

“Better go see what my mama wants,” he said quietly, though deep down he was secretly dreading going back inside.  He started walking away but turned back on his heel. “Spina?” The doctor looked up when his name was addressed. Gene walked back over to his best friend and shook his hand firmly.  “Thanks for the talk.”

“Anytime, Gene,” said Spina, that confident smile crossed over his face.  “Now go on. You don’t wanna keep your ma waiting much longer.” Gene nodded his head as he started to his jog back to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Apologies for the late delay in updating. This chapter took me forever to figure out! But I finally got it on track and finished it! As always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More good things to come so keep your eyes peeled for updates! Feedback as usual is always welcomed here! Thank you to the kind soul who left a Kudos on this work and for the hits so far! Y'all rock! :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to these songs as you read:
> 
> 1\. The Return Journey- Howard Shore (from The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies):https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sE2GVO7cboQ&t=0s&index=13&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD
> 
> 2\. I Am Hers, She is Mine-Ramin Djawadi (from Game of Thrones Season 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1adlEo05cMk&index=13&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD
> 
> 3\. From Past to Present-Jeremy Soule (from The Elder Scrolls V-Skyrim): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s5sTI_zBg40&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=14
> 
> 4\. Winterfell-Ramin Djawadi (from Game of Thronese Season 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RtiyS6Goto&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=15
> 
> 5\. Peter Pan-Mark Isham (from Once Upon a Time Season 3 I have dubbed this as my villains' theme song): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLkPKr38PwI&index=16&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD

The interior of the castle was just as beautiful as the outside.  Several colored banners hung from the buttresses in a wide assortment of colors and symbols stitched onto them, Gene’s favorites being a simple black banner with a white spade in the center and a screaming eagle directly underneath it; the emblems for Easy Company. Two pairs of large, winding staircases were lined perfectly next to each other, the railings polished and the stairs themselves were crafted from granite which lead to the different chambers.  Candles and torches lined the walls and hung in the chandeliers, casting a warm glow off of several of the walls, creating a cozy space. 

The large wooden doors of the castle creaked open, echoing in the great hall, sounding like multiple doors were opening at once. Gene walked through them calmly, straightening out his leather jerkin and smoothing the front of it.  Two guards who were standing at their posts acknowledged the young prince with a simple bow of their heads.

“Your highness,” said one of the guards. 

“Fellas,” said Gene, returning the gesture. “You don’t have to be so formal.  You can call me Eugene or Gene.”

“Apologies, Eugene,” said the guard.  “Tis a force of habit.” Gene fixed the collar of his jerkin so it stood up more and fixed his white shirt underneath it.

“Hey, listen I need to know if you fellas saw my parents or any member of my family around anywhere,” said Gene collectedly.   

“Yes, sir, indeed we have,” said the other guard.  “Your mother was just here. She went upstairs to your bedchamber. She thought you’d be up there. Ah! Nevermind what I said.  Here she comes now.” 

“Thank you, fellas,” said Gene.  He grabbed an apple from one of the baskets and rubbed it against his shoulder.  He inspected it under the soft lighting of the candles, watching the glint catch whenever he turned it slightly before taking a bite of it.  Gene waited patiently at the foot of the grand stairs, peacefully enjoying the sweet crunch of his fruit. He could already hear his mother’s voice, bouncing off of the large walls, echoing like it was inside of a deep cave, the hints of French slipping in and out every now and then. 

“He’s probably down at the training grounds, Maud,” said the king.  “You know Eugene. Always wanting to perfect his skills.”

“Well, it’s wonderful that Eugene knows how to defend himself now,” said Maud.  She paused for a moment and held one of her hands over her stomach in an elegant fashion, the other massaging one of her temples.  “I still get nightmares about that day, Ed. What if they come back?” 

“They won’t,” said the king. “I’ve made sure of it.”  He hooked an arm through the crook of his wife’s arm and pat her hand, tenderly.  Maud let out a long sigh and held her husband’s hand as they came down the stairs. 

“I’m sorry, Ed,” she said earnestly.  “I can’t help it. I’m a mother! It’s my job to protect and worry about my children if something bad happens, no matter how old they get!” Gene rested against one of the pillars comfortably, the echoing of his parents’ voices had stopped as they set foot into the great hall, not noticing that he was already there. He stepped away from the pillar and walked towards his parents.  

“I know you’re worried about Eugene for a lot of things, Maud,” said the king, equally earnest.  “But he’ll be fine! I assure you! He has a good head on his shoulders. Speaking of our son, there he is!” The king and queen turned towards their third born. 

“There you are, darling!” said Maud, a smile crossed over her lips. She held her son’s cheeks and kissed his forehead. “I thought you entered in from one of the other doors.  Did you just come in?”

“Yes, mama,” said Gene. “You said you wanted to see me?”

“I always want to see you,  _ ma chèri, _ ” said Maud, her gentle smile still on her face. Gene smiled towards the ground modestly before bringing his head up to meet his mother’s gaze. She brought her hands off of his cheeks and held her hands up to her heart, her smile growing prouder the longer she looked at her son.  “Oh, Ed. Look at our handsome boy! He’s looking more and more like the future king of Toccoa every day!”

“He gets that after me,” said the king with a smile on his face, earning himself a low chuckle from Gene.  “Now dear, wasn’t there something we wanted to discuss with Eugene?”

“Oh yes! That’s right!” said Maud brightly.  “Goodness gracious! I almost forgot the reason why I called for you, darling!” The queen turned towards the guards who were standing at their posts.  “Gentlemen, will you give us some privacy please?” The two guards bowed their heads as they retired to a different area of the castle, leaving Ed, Maud and Gene alone. Gene took another bite of his apple and swallowed before speaking.

“What’s all this about, mama?” said Gene. The queen clapped her hands together in a hopeful manner as Gene finished off his apple, disposing of it in a nearby urn. 

“Eugene,” said the queen, still as graceful as when she walked down the stairs.  “The time has finally come. This is the moment you have been preparing for all of your life,  _ ma chèri.” _ Gene’s attention perked up slightly when his mother said that.  

_ Wait?! Does that mean I don’t have to marry before taking the throne?! _ Gene thought to himself elatedly.  _ Did my mother change her mind about that law?!  _ The queen took a hold of her son’s hands, the gentle smile still on her lips. 

“You have grown into such a kind and caring person, my son” she said in that gentle tone.  He now understood where he got his soft-spoken nature from. It was that tone she used when he was a young boy and he couldn’t get himself to fall asleep at night.  It was still comforting to him, even fourteen years later. “Your father and I know you’re going to be a wonderful ruler. To commemorate this special day, your father and I have arranged a ball in your honor! What do you think, sweetheart?”

“A ball?” said Gene.  He raised his eyebrows in skepticism and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well---uh that’s a great idea mama, but don’t you think we should wait--”

“Nonsense!” chuckled his mother.  “Darling, there’s never been a more perfect time to have one!” Gene glanced over at his father, wondering if he had any say in this at all.  His father raised his hands up and shook his head quickly. Something didn’t read correctly, making the prince more skeptical to both of his parents’ responses.  Usually, they would consult with each other before making a decision. Gene pushed his thoughts aside. Perhaps it was stress getting to him or lack of sleep but still, his mother wasn’t telling him the full story and he needed answers. 

“Mama,  you know we only host events like this if it’s a special occasion,” said Gene. “Don’t you think we should wait until I’ve become king--”

“Good heavens no!” said Maud, her voice laced with a hint of haughtiness. Gene was taken aback at his mother’s unusual tone change and fell silent. He waited for an opportunity to give his reasoning, but his mother kept talking, not allowing him to speak what was on his mind.   “We can’t wait! I’ve already sent out the invitations to all the princesses across the kingdom!” Gene sucked on his lower lip, keeping his gaze down towards the floor, bile formed in the pit of his stomach when his mother said that. He felt lightheaded. His stomach churned itself into knots, making him feel like he was going to throw up.

“Mama--”

“They’ve all responded!” said Maud.  “They have all accepted and they’re excited to meet you, darling!”

“Mama--” said Gene a little louder.  His mother didn’t hear him. She was still wrapped up in her own little world, moving about the floor quickly like she was already planning out this marvelous idea.

“We need to start preparing quickly! Get this place cleaned up for next week! Eugene make sure you have your best outfit! This is the moment when you will finally take---”

“Mama, will you stop for just one second?!” said Gene raising his voice.  His mother was taken aback at her son raising his voice at her. Her excited expression quickly changed to cross.

“Eugene Gilbert Roe,” she said, her voice laced with anger.  “Did you just raise your voice at your mother?”

“Yes!” said Gene, trying to stay calm, despite his frustration.  “I’ve been trying to say something for the past two minutes but you won’t let me!” Maud crossed her arms in front of her chest, the cross expression still on her aging face.  

“I’m listening,” she said.  Gene took a deep breath, to try and calm himself down. 

“Mama, this is a terrible idea,” he said as calmly as he could form the words.  “I’ve been trying to tell you that for several years now. I don’t want to get married--”

“Yes you do,” said Maud. “Don’t be ridiculous.  Everyone wants to have someone. Can’t you picture yourself being a husband and father?” Gene shook his head quickly.  He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes but tried swallowing them back as best as he could.

“Mama, you’re not listening to me,” he said, his quiet voice held with a little more projection as he tried holding himself together.  

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this, Gene,” said Maud, curtly.  “We can’t cancel. You have to chose a wife or else you can’t become king!  If you’re not going to cooperate, I’ll get your brothers to find you a princess or I’ll do it myself.”

“Maud--” the king said warily.  

“Not now, Ed!” yelled Maud.  King Edward threw his hands up in the air and sighed, unable to get through to his stubborn wife.  “Eugene, you need to be more like your sisters. They cooperated! Why can’t you do the same?”

“Because you keep pushing this goddamn thing on me!” yelled Gene.   

“Eugene, watch your mouth!” cried Maud.  Gene let out a shaky breath and clenched his hands into tight fists.  He could feel his fingernails leaving indentations as tears streamed down his face.  “It’s always my fault isn’t it?”

“No it’s not!” cried Gene.  He took another shaky breath and shook his head.  He wiped his tears off of his face angrily. “To hell with this bullshit. No one listens to me around here.” 

“Eugene--” his father said trying to reach out to his son.  Gene pushed his father’s hands away, storming past both of them.  He ran upstairs to his bedchamber, his mother following directly behind him.    

“Eug--” Gene slammed his bedroom door.  The young prince stood against the door with both of his hands pressed against it, breathing heavily as he slid down it. His back rested against the large wooden door as he sighed deeply, running a hand through his raven locks and looking down at his floor.  He rested his head against the door and closed his eyes for a moment to stop the tears from falling as he inhaled a sharp breath as he choked back a sob.

Maud walked back down the stairs and held the side of her head, massaging it in small circles with her fingers.  She held the railing for support and let out a deep sigh as the king took a hold of her waist, seeing she was about to topple over.  

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Ed,” she said weakly. 

“You only want what’s best for our son, Maud,” said the king gently.  “You want what’s best for all of our children.”

“Yes, I do,” said Maud, her voice sounded more tired than usual.  “But that’s not what I’m talking about. I don’t remember the last time I got so angry at our son like that.  It didn’t feel right.”

“You’re probably stressed about planning this ball,” said the king.  

“No, Ed.  It’s nothing like that,” said Maud.  “God, I feel dizzy all of a sudden. My head aches.  It’s been happening often lately!”

“Maybe you should lie down for a bit, dear,” said King Edward.  He took his wife carefully around her waist and led her upstairs to their bedchamber slowly. “I’ll get you some water too.  Rest for a little while and see how you feel before supper.”

***

Vera, Wilhelm and Roy watched the rest of the scene unfold from the forest until the king and queen disappeared.  The three of them gathered around a small purple crystal ball Roy kept in one of his pockets. The image disappeared as the purple smoke swirled back around the ball. 

“Excellent work, Roy,” said Vera in a silky tone.  A wicked sneer crossed over her thin lips as she kissed his cheek, her fingers slinking across his shoulders.  Her golden eyes seemed to dance like fire as she licked her lips. “Everything is going according to plan!”

“Of course it is,” scoffed Roy.  “Vera, did you say how long that mind control spell would work for?”

“Doesn’t matter, love,” said Vera.  “We’re driving that family apart slowly everyday.” Vera’s golden eyes flickered.  “Then that sexy prince will be mine!”

“Patience sis,” said Wilhelm.  His long, fiery red hair was pulled back into a pony in the hay. He now had a single earring in one of his ears and long scar running across his face over one of his eyes, drawn across on a perfect diagonal.  “Ye’ll have yer chance to get the prince.” He crossed his muscular arms over his wide chest. “What are we goin’ to do ‘bout this upcomin’ ball for the rat and his parents?”

“All in good time, Wilhelm.  All in good time,” said Roy, a wicked sneer crossed over his childish face.  “We want this ball to be something that pathetic scrub won’t forget now, will we?” Vera let out a low chuckle and tossed back her wavy red locks.  

“Oh Roy,” she said seductively.  “You’re a genius!” She hooked her arm through his as she kissed his cheek slowly again, her fingers tracing the shape of his jawline as he pushed her away. 

“Come on,” he said like a reprimanding adult.  “Enough fooling around. We have a ball to prepare for.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Yes! I finally got around to updating this story! I probably won't write as much since I will be heading back to school on Tuesday, however once I am settled in, I will try to write more as much as I can! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! As always don't be shy to leave a comment! I love the feedback! Love y'all! <3


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to these songs while you read:
> 
> 1\. Romance- Hajime Wakai, Shiho Fujii, Mahito Yokota, Takeshi Hama and Koji Kondo (from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *don't worry. You don't have to listen for the full thirty minutes*) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkfw6oNo9Jg&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=17
> 
> 2\. Hyrule Castle Town- Twilight Symphony (from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BBaKmos7vBU&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=18
> 
> 3\. Inside a House-The Wind Waker Reorchestrated (from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fYGPm_DXvLU&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=19
> 
> 4\. The Bannered Mare- Jeremy Soule (from Skyrim: The Elder Scrolls V for when Renee is inside of the tavern) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XtvRB1mMWo&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=20
> 
> 5\. Forest Grove- Philippe Charon (from Brave: The Video Game *ignore the awkward stop at the end of the song*) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kftU_rQqbXo&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD&index=21
> 
> 6\. Hamish, Hubert and Harris- Philippe Charon (from Brave: The Video Game *pay no attention to the weird cut off at the end. I'm not sure what happened. This was the only version I could find.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4nGd9TWZ70&index=22&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD
> 
> 7\. The Lost Girl- Mark Isham (from Once Upon a Time: Season 3) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlCwMv4zkUU&index=23&list=PL3yUULHJMmR_rDowf9YOwUkIu1244bOJD

Aldbourne was a small village that lay on the outskirts of Toccoa.  It was a prosperous village that was a mixture of Tudor and gothic style architecture.  Green hedges were lined in front of some of the buildings along the cobblestone streets.   It was home to several merchants, apothecaries and several other small businesses that were family run as well as a local tavern where the men liked to go to drink after a long day of work.  The streets were always bustling with people, either moving from one place to another or taking the time to enjoy a nice stroll, gossiping about what was going on in the kingdom and vendors that would call out to people in an attempt to get the townsfolk to buy their wares.  

It was days like this two young women loved the most; the busier the village was the better opportunity for business and more money.  One was a beautiful young woman who looked around twenty years of age. Her long, wavy dark hair was pulled back into a pony in the hay, a couple of strands parted in the center framing her petite face. The other was a bit older perhaps by ten years, but still equally pretty.  Her light brown hair which could easily be mistaken for blonde was tied back into a braided bun, a couple strands falling next to her face but she seemed to care less. The older woman held a sheet of paper in front of the both of them as they walked.

“Alright Rachel,” said the woman, a soft French accent emerged from her voice. “Let’s get our errands done quickly.  I’m starving.”

“Do you need extra coins, Renée?” said the girl named Rachel.  She reached for her small pouch that she had attached to her hip and unhooked it.  “I think I have some extra change in here.” Renée folded the paper into a neat little square and held it in between her teeth as she checked her own pouch.  She poured the coins into her hand, silently counting how much she had on her. She quickly put the contents back into her leather pouch and pulled the strings to close the opening.  She took the paper out of her mouth and shook her head. 

“I’m all set, Rachel,” said Renée.   _ “Merci. _ How are you fixed?”

“I should be alright,” said Rachel.  “You know me. I don’t like spending large amounts of money.  It’s nice to have some leftover.” Renée nodded her head as she smoothed back the loose frizz. 

“ _ D’accord,” _ she said.  “We’ll meet back here at the Upottery Tavern.  Whoever finishes their errands first, grab a seat inside.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” said Rachel. She adjusted the small pouch on her hip, tightening the strings to close the opening.  “Good luck!” The two women went off in separate directions to complete their tasks.

***

Rachel entered inside a small, but cozy building. A warm fire was burning on the hearth.  It smelled of fresh cinnamon. Several pieces of colored fabric were stacked neatly along the walls with spools of thread. A few women were sewing clothing garments quietly with hand needles.  The door brushed past a small bell that hung above, ringing pleasantly as Rachel poked her head in through the door.

“Hello?” she said.  An older woman with hair as dark as Rachel’s, but a smidge lighter looked up.  A gentle smile crossed over her lips, the crinkles in her eyes and the lines beside her mouth barely noticeable.   “Mrs. Lamb, apologies I must bother you so late in the afternoon.”

“That’s quite alright, Rachel” said Mrs. Lamb, the gentle smile still on her face.  “Come in.” Rachel stepped through the wooden door and closed it gently behind her. “I expect you’re picking up a couple of dresses for a ball?”

“A ball?” said Rachel.  “Uh--No, no. No dances for me. But, yes.  I am here to pick up a couple of dresses.” Mrs. Lamb went to the shelf of the sewn clothes. The completed ones were tied up with strings and wrapped in brown paper.  She pulled one off of the shelf and read the label carefully. 

“Two dresses, pressed and hemmed,” said Mrs. Lamb.  She gave the package to Rachel, the smile still on her face.  “That’ll be two gold pieces please.” Rachel reached into her small pouch and pulled out two golden coins and placed them into Mrs. Lamb’s palm.  “Thank you.” She placed the gold into another bag underneath the table. “Oh, Rachel would you like a spot of tea? I’ve got the water boiling.”

“Actually, I’m in a bit of a hurry,”  said Rachel politely. “I promised Renée that I would get my half of the errands done as quickly as possible. But thank you, anyways.”

“Alright then,” said Mrs. Lamb, the gentle smile still on her face.  “Well, you’re both welcome back for a spot of tea anytime you would like one.  Just say the word and I’ll put the kettle on. On the house!”

“Thank you, Mrs. Lamb,” said Rachel humbly as she started walking towards the door.  “I really do appreciate all you’ve done for me and Renée over the years.”

“Of course dear,” said Mrs. Lamb.  “Take care now.” 

***

Renée sat by one of the windows in Upottery Tavern.  Several other people were slogging down their ale, laughing or chatting amongst themselves. Suddenly, the tavern doors swung open.  Renée turned her head in hopes to see Rachel. Her smile fell from her face seeing several knights from Easy Company pour into the tavern with rolls of posters tucked under their arms, the others scrambling to the bar to see if they could snag a few drinks, just as loud and boisterous whenever they came into town.  

“Hey fellas I’m paying!” called a friendly knight with bright red hair. A broad smile crossed over his lips.  He took his coin pouch off of his hip and dangled it in front of his friends. 

“Don, you paid last time we were here,” said a soldier with light brown hair.  “Let me or Penk do it.”

“Come on, Skip,” said the knight named Malarkey to his friend.  “My treat!” 

“Nah, Malark,” said another soldier.  He had a square jawline and a thick accent, probably somewhere in the middle of the north and south.  His eyes were wild and tough; one look the wrong way and the man would easily end a man’s life. “We know how much you like to blow it all on one place as soon as possible.” Malarkey was about to open his mouth to speak again but knew Guarnere was right.  A couple knights tried to put the posters up, one of them who’s mouth always seemed to hang open like he was trying to catch flies didn’t have the face for battle. An intellect, with soft blue eyes and dark hair tried pushing the poster into place. 

“Hey, any of you fellas want to help me out here?” said the knight.  

“Jesus, Webster,” said another soldier.  He too had dark hair and a long pointed nose.  “Hang on. Where’s the hammer and nails?” 

“Hey I got ‘em here,” said another knight who was much shorter than Liebgott and Webster.  He had tan skin and thick bushy eyebrows. “No. I didn’t steal them if that’s what you’re wondering.  I own my stuff.” 

“Didn’t doubt you for a second, Frank Perconte.” 

The tavern patrons murmured among themselves and gathered quickly around the knights and the posters.  Renée paid no attention to the commotion. She drummed her fingers on top of the small wooden table that was lit by a candle in the center, her other hand resting under her chin.  She looked out the window, patiently waiting for her friend to finish with her errands. The longer she didn’t see any sign of Rachel, the more worried she grew. It was times like these, she didn’t know who to trust anymore.  She promised Rachel’s mother and father that she was not going to let anything bad happen to her. 

The sky had grown darker, pale pink clouds of twilight slowly drifting across the horizon frightened her even more, knowing that it would be dark soon. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders tighter as a slight chill ran up and down her spine.  She kept glancing at the window and folded her delicate hands together, twiddling her thumbs and saying a silent prayer in hopes that Rachel was alright. Suddenly, the door of Upottery Tavern creaked open. Renée lifted her head and sat up straighter, her anxiousness melting away quickly. 

“Rachel!” she called.  Rachel turned her head to where Renée was sitting, seeing her wave her down to the table. She sat down across from her best friend as she took her cloak off.

“Renée, I’m so sorry!” said Rachel.  “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting for so long!  I got too caught up in talking to a lot of people on the way in here!”

“It’s alright, Rachel,” said Renée.  “The most important thing is you’re here and you’re safe.” Rachel slid the parcel under the table, until it was touching against the wall.  The bartender came over and placed two mugs in front of them. 

“ _ Merci beaucoup, monsieur,” _ said Renée. The bartender flashed Renée a smile and nodded his head before returning to polish his glasses and mugs. Rachel stifled her laughter, nearly spitting her ale back out, but swallowed quickly.  

“What?” said Renée.  Rachel put her mug back down and took a deep breath. 

“Nothing,” she said.  “Think someone’s got the hots for you behind that counter over there.”  Renée turned her head back towards the bartender and saw him giving her shy looks.  She turned back towards Rachel who was still trying to hold back her laughter. She rolled her eyes and sighed, except a small smile crossed over her lips.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Renée, trying not to smile.  “He clearly was looking at you, Rach.”

“Uh huh,” said Rachel, smirking at her friend.  “Sure he was.” Renée glanced sideways at Rachel, attempting to keep a straight face.  She bit her lip, but spluttered out a laugh, causing the same reaction from Rachel. Each tried to take a sip of their ale, but the liquid splashed all over their mouths, the two girls taking napkins to wipe their faces and calmed themselves quickly.  Several women in the tavern squealed with delight as they looked at some of the posters, or flirted with some of the Easy Company knights, some of them were trapped in a corner as they sang very drunkenly or played darts. 

“Alright now, turcopolier, nice and easy.  We still got a shot,” said another knight. He was short like Perconte, his dark hair styled neatly, but a couple of strands of hair falling over his friendly brown eyes.  He sounded like he came from a place that was close to the ocean or the bay for he pronounced his r’s like h’s. Another man who was much taller than the second man had piercing blue eyes and pale blond hair that almost looked white in certain lights like snow.  On his and each of the other knights dark grey tunics was a white spade imprinted on the chest. The man threw the dart but it missed. “Tough break. You’re having a tough night. People have tough nights.”

“Sorry, George,” said the man with pale blonde hair.  George Luz. Perhaps the most good-spirited amongst all the knights of Easy Company could make any man, woman or child laugh at the drop of a hat, but could be very serious when he needed to be. 

“It’s alright, Buck,” he said reassuringly.  More squeals of delight filled the already bustling tavern.  One of the women pulled a poster off of a post, nearly getting into a fight with another woman over it. 

“What’s got them all hot and bothered?” said Rachel as she took another sip of her ale. Renée glanced over her shoulder to another poster that had less people around it. 

“The Prince is having a royal ball,” said Renée. She turned her head away from the crowded area as she tried to focus on her drink.  

“Probably princesses only again,” thought Rachel wistfully. She pushed her ale away from her and held her arms.   “I miss going to parties, Renée.” She walked towards the poster and glanced up at it sadly. “I loved dressing up in an elegant gown, just to watch it fan out whenever I twirled.” She rested her hand against the post and continued looking at the advertisement, a sad smile crossed over her lips. “Mother and father would always dance with me.  They would spin me around, sometimes both of them would take a hold of one of my hands and lift me off the ground like I was flying.” A few tears sneaked their way out from Rachel’s brown eyes. “What I wouldn't give to go to one again.” She wiped her tears away quickly with the back of her hand. 

“But, Rachel.  You know the reason why you can’t do that,” whispered Renée.  “It’s--”

“I know.  I know,” said Rachel.  She took a deep breath and held her arms and lowered her head towards the ground.  Rachel turned herself away from the post and walked back to their table to pick up the parcel.  She tucked it safely under her arm as she pushed more stubborn tears away from the corners of her eyes.  “Let’s just go home, Renée. It’s getting late.” She put the hood of her cloak up and started walking out towards the door.  Renée sighed softly as she put here hood up, placing the stack of gold in the bartender’s hand before leaving the tavern, walking arm in arm with Rachel back to their little house in the woods.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Apologies for the inactivity lately. I've been boggled down with schoolwork and recently got cast in The Tempest, so I've been trying to find a balance and enough time to get everything done. But never fear! I have not abandoned this story. Gene isn't in this chapter unfortunately, but we met some pretty awesome characters in this chapter like Renee and some other knights from Easy Company! Fret not lovelies, our sweet and heroic Cajun Prince will be in the next chapter! As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More good things to come so stay tuned!
> 
> For those who would like a reference: http://getasword.com/blog/608-knights-templars-ranks-and-organization/ Here is a list of the different knight ranks if you are confused about anything, or are uncertain as to what each rank does. I also made a list of what each soldier from Band of Brothers would be as knight ranks. I tried to go off of the equivalent of their actual position they held in Easy Company. If anyone would like that, feel free to drop me a line! 
> 
> Much love as always! <3 You guys are amazing! <33


End file.
